


Just five minutes

by ScilesMcCallinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Established Relationship, F/F, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScilesMcCallinski/pseuds/ScilesMcCallinski
Summary: Exams are the absolute worst, Kira and Allison are dating and are also roommates, and they're both just incredibly in love with each other.





	Just five minutes

Exams are the bane of Allison's existence. She hates them more than she thinks she's ever hated anything, and that's definitely saying something considering everything that's happened in her life. And it's not because she finds them stressful, or loses sleep over them (although both were true just two weeks ago). 

It's because Kira's currently the one stressing out about them, which means refusing to sleep and waving off Allison's attempts of getting her to rest with a "just five more minutes. I need to finish this page then I'm done." 

She said that ten pages ago. It's now two in the morning and Lydia already went to sleep an hour ago, leaving Allison and Kira the only two still awake in their dorm room. Because of course, Allison can't just go to sleep knowing that if she does, Kira won't. At all.

As she said, she hates exam season and colleges should be banned from stressing them out like this for the rest of the semester. Or else neither of them are ever going to get any sleep. 

Allison sighs and finally pushes herself upright on her bed, having been staring at the ceiling for the past twenty minutes while trying to think of ways to convince Kira that sleeping will help her do better on the exams. She looks over at Kira's bed to find her sitting in the exact same position as she was half an hour ago. 

Her books are spread out in front of her, legs carefully tucked up to avoid nudging anything. She's wearing the same pajamas as she was this morning when Allison woke up to find her already studying while eating a bowl of cereal. They consist of red plaid pajama trousers and one of Allison's grey Gryffindor t-shirts that's slightly loose on her.

Allison slips off her bed, moving over to join Kira on hers. She carefully plants herself down on the edge, behind Kira and making sure not to disturb her seemingly-messy-but-organized pile of books and papers.  

Kira doesn't even acknowledge that she's there until Allison presses a light kiss to the side of her neck. She leans back as Allison wraps her arms around her middle, tucking one of her own legs underneath her to press closer. 

She starts to say, "Ali, I promise I'll—" 

"Just five minutes," Allison says, a little too smugly as she echoes Kira's words from earlier. "Just rest for five minutes. No studying, no reading, no nothing. Just resting." 

Kira pauses, moving her pen between her fingers. She chews on her lip, considering it, and Allison already counts it as a victory. She presses another kiss to the base of her neck, just above her collarbone. 

"Okay, fine," Kira caves, dropping her pen into one of the books. 

She leans back into Allison, then shifts a little, twisting around enough to look at her. Allison smiles, happy that she's finally managed to get her attention away from studying for even a few seconds. 

Kira smiles back at her. "You're way too convincing. At this rate, I'll never be able to say no to you." 

Allison leans in, kissing Kira softly. It doesn't last for long, but it's still just as perfect as all of the others. 

She pulls back just enough so that their lips are still brushing, and says, "if it means you won't study yourself to death, then I'm okay with that." 

Kira lets out a quiet laugh, aware of the time and not wanting to wake Lydia, who's sound asleep in the bed at the other end of the room. It fills Allison's stomach with that familiar warm feeling that seems to have taken up residence ever since she realised she had feelings for her. 

"Come on," Allison says. She tugs gently, hinting at Kira to follow her as she moves to shuffle further up the bed. 

"You said five minutes," Kira says in a weak attempt at a protest, following her all the same. 

Allison lays back, her head on the pillows, and rolls onto her side as Kira settles in beside her, a hand tucked underneath her head. Her eyes are already half-closed, and she can tell it's an effort just for Kira to keep them open, forcing herself to stay awake.

"I know," Allison says. "I just thought the five minutes would be more effective if we were lying down." Kira sends her a sleepy but still amused look, clearly not believing her. "Closing your eyes while resting tends to help clear your head better." 

She's not entirely sure if that's true, and Kira definitely knows that. And yet, she just smiles, going along with it anyway. 

"I guess closing my eyes wouldn't be so bad," she says, "I mean—" she interrupts herself with a yawn, "—it would be nice to not think about the exams for a few minutes." 

Allison makes a noise of agreement, nodding as she bites her lip. She doesn't say anything else, and Kira simply curls closer to her when she places her hand on her arm, rubbing soothing patterns into her skin. 

It doesn't take too long before Kira's breathing evens, her features turning completely relaxed and so soft, so peaceful. Allison just smiles, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she slips her arm over her, cuddling her closer. Then a few minutes later, she's drifting off as well, content with knowing that she's finally managed to get Kira to take a break.

Even if they do get woken up a few hours later after kicking one or two of the books off the bed and causing a loud thump that results in Lydia groaning and muttering something about how she's staying with Cora tomorrow night, Allison's still satisfied. There's no way she was letting exams deprive her girlfriend of sleep. It just wasn't an option.


End file.
